Gun
Guns are a recurring weapon type in the Final Fantasy series. They are ranged weapons which propel bullets toward foes. Guns are only available in some of the latest games, and are usually equipped by Gunners or Machinists. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII ''Final Fantasy VII was the first game on the series to feature guns. The Gun-Arm, the weapon of Barret, and Handguns, Shotguns, and Rifles, equippable by Vincent, are the only ones available to the party. Other guns also make an appearance, like the Mako-Gun, used by Palmer, Rufus' Shotgun, and Dyne's Gun-Arm, called a Needle Gun. Soldiers from the Shinra Army also use machine guns almost identical to the one used by Laguna Loire in Final Fantasy VIII. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'', there are three characters that use guns: '''Gun (Female)', Two Guns (Male), and Shotgun (Female). ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- As Vincent Valentine is the only playable character in this game, the whole arsenal consists of long-range, customizable guns. Shalua Rui, a new character, also uses guns. Two of the Tsviets (Nero the Sable and Azul the Cerulean) use guns in combat against Vincent, while two others Tsviets (Rosso the Crimson and Weiss the Immaculate) both use swords modified with guns. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII On one occurrence, after Zack and Cloud escaped Nibelheim, Zack used a sniper rifle. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Vincent and Barret make an appearance in the movie, along with their default weapons. Loz and Yazoo make an add to the list though, with the Velvet Nightmare. Final Fantasy VIII Irvine's weapon of choice is the rifle, and with it, he can use his Shot limit break. Laguna also uses a machine gun in battle. List of Guns: *Valiant *Ulysses *Bismark *Exeter Final Fantasy X Many Al Bhed can be seen using Machina rifles throughout the game. Further in the storyline, some Warrior Monks also use them, along with flamethrowers. No party members equip guns, however. Final Fantasy X-2 The Gunner Dressphere uses a hand-gun called the "Tiny-Bee" as a weapon. Another dressphere, Gun Mage uses a gun with a large open ring in place of a barrel that allows its user to learn and use the abilities of some fiends. The Alchemist dressphere also uses a burst firing rifle. Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai are also seen with the same model of handgun in some cutscenes, using them in the battles in the Den of Woe, and Gippal even draws a machina hand-cannon when engaging Vegnagun before the final battle. Final Fantasy XI '''Guns' are one of the two major types of Marksman weapons (the other being Crossbows). They have a long delay but high firepower, and while several jobs can use them, they are primarily used by Rangers and Corsairs. A subtype called the "Hexagun" is used exclusively by Corsairs. ''Final Fantasy XII Guns can be equipped by any character who has acquired the necessary License, though Balthier joins the party with one equipped by default. They are the slowest weapons in the game, but have perfect accuracy and ignore defense, however, some enemies have a trait which will reduce the damage drastically. Also notable are the guns' names, which are also the names of various stars. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Balthier re-appears in the sequel with guns as his weapon of choice. List of Guns: *Rigel *Arcturus *Regulus *Polaris *Fomalhaut Final Fantasy XIII Sazh Katzroy, an ally of Lightning, uses Two Pistols which can turn into an automatic rifle. Lightning herself uses a weapon capable of being used as a sword or as a gun by shifting between configurations. Her opponents and some of her allies also use guns. The Team Nora also use Machine Guns and Rifles. * '''Vega' ''Final Fantasy Agito XIII While two charactes of this game use guns as their weapons of choice, one of them uses hand-guns in each hand. Final Fantasy Versus XIII The world of this game is more modern and realistic than any before it, and it appears that guns will have a strong presence here. The soldiers seen attacking Noctis all use what look to be modern assault rifles, and one of Noctis's companions carries a shotgun. Final Fantasy Tactics Guns can be equipped by Chemists, Orators, Onion Knights, the special jobs Machinist and Sky Pirate, and any character that has equipped the ability "Equip Guns". Guns have the longest range of any weapon, but are unreliable when there are obstacles or drastic height changes on the field. List of Guns: *Romandan Pistol *Mythril Gun *Ras Algheti *Stoneshooter *Fomalhaut (Multiplayer Mode) *Glacial Gun *Blaze Gun *Blaster Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Guns are exclusive to the Moogle Gunners. It is type of weapon with the longest range in the game. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Guns lost their exclusivity and now can be used by both the Moogle Fusiliers and the Agent (exclusive to Al-Cid), but a new type of weapon, the Hand Cannons, can be equipped by Moogle Flintlocks and Bangaa Cannoneers. Guns have longer range but Hand Cannons are more powerful, though Cards have the same range as guns, but with the same power as Hand Cannons. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The main protagonist of the game is depicted in a trailer using a large type of firearm against a monster in mid-air. This is so far the only weapon revealed that the protagonist uses. Final Fantasy Unlimited Kaze uses the Magun to call for powerful Summons using different colored substances in golden capsules known as Soil. The weapon is attached to his arm, and will only react when certain conditions are met. Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within Set in a post-Apocalyptic Earth of 2065, guns are the only type of weapon featured in ''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. The guns in the film fire energy-based projectiles and are powered by organic power cells, utilizing the energy that exists in all organic life on Earth, which is of an opposing frequency to that of the alien Phantoms. This technology also powers the devestating orbital weapon, the Zeus Cannon, as well as the force-fields that protect cities from the Phantoms.